captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi middle school
南葛中学 |image= Musashi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (南葛中学, Musashi chūgakkō) is the middle school football club of Musashi from the Tokyo prefecture. History Boys' Fight arc The way for the Final tournament Musashi was able to qualify for the final in Tokyo. Musashi's tactic was to defend in the first half. In the second half, the captain Jun Misugi came to the field, but got the green light for the tournament from his doctor. However, he was allowed only 30 minutes per game on the field. Later, Misugi trained doggedly, because he had set himself the goal to compete in the championship against Tsubasa and Nankatsu. The final against Toho In the final, Musashi met the two-time winner of the qualification, Toho academy, with their captain Kojiro Hyuga. In the first half, In the first half, Toho dominated over Musashi and Hyuga even managed to score a hat-trick to shoot a 3-0 lead. Misugi was on the bench until then, and then came in earlier than expected. Immediately after his substitution, Misugi set up his dejected teammates that nothing has yet decided and they can still win the game. Misugi was able to play the entire team of Toho, including Hyuga and Sawada after a kick-off single-handedly and shortened with a dream goal to 1-3. After Musashi made the game more open, but managed the team for the time being no further goal, also because Wakashimazu held brilliant. Although Misugi was able to reduce the deficit to 2-3 with an Overhead Kick, he later collapsed with Hyuga in a duel and was substituted. Despite good odds, Musashi narrowly lost the game by 2-3, so the Toho academy took part in the middle school tournament for the third time in a row as Tokyo's representative. Uniform Manga *Home: White jersey with blue and red stripes around the shoulders, violet shorts and white socks with red, purple and blue stripes on top. The emblem is "武蔵". *Goalkeeper: Black shirt with white collar and the "武蔵" emblem in white, and black pants with white stripes. In Gekito no Kiseki the uniform is a white collared shirt with black pants with white stripes, while in Tatakae Dream Team, the uniform is a black shirt with white collar, white sleeve stripes and white side panels, black shorts with white stripes and white socks. Anime *'1983 Anime:' **Home: Yellow jersey with white collar, blue and red stripes around the arms, white numbers, azure shorts and yellow socks with a blue stripe on top. **Keeper: The goalkeeper wears an orange-yellow shirt with white collar, red shorts and yellow socks with a blue stripe on top. The emblem is "M.C.F.C.",which stands for Musashi Chugaku FC (Musashi middle school FC). *'Captain Tsubasa (2018 anime):' **Home: Similar to the manga version. White jersey with blue and red stripes around the shoulders, violet shorts and white socks with red, purple and blue stripes on top. **Keeper: The keeper wears a magenta shirt with black numbers and "武蔵" emblem, magenta pants and dark midnight blue socks. Squad *Coach: Musashi's Coach 22px|border *Assistant manager: Yayoi Aoba 22px|border Gallery |-|1983= Unknown-60.jpeg|Misugi's return (1985) Misugi vs Hyuga (Toho).jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Misugi - Sliding Tackle.jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Yayoi Misugi ep77 (1983).jpg |-|SCT, film= Misugi (SCT).jpg|With Musashi jersey Middle_School_Teams.jpg|With Musashi jersey |-|2018= Kojiro ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|'Kojiro' vs Moriyama Musashi ep32 (2018) 0.jpg Musashi ep33 (2018) 1.jpg Musashi Trio S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Musashi Trio Misugi Takeshi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Takeshi Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Wakashimazu Misugi Volley ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley Misugi Kojiro ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi's Sliding Tackle |-|Art= Musashi MS (DT).png|DT Misugi_Musashi.png|Musashi middle school Musashi MS (DT).png |-|Manga= Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead |-|Game= Musashi Toho (GNK) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki Category:Middle school teams